Tibs Trials and Tibulations
Characters Tibbit Pendragon, FJ PANTS! Introduction Hi! My names Tibbit Pendragon, or Tib for short. Some might call me a little excentric and perhaps a little crazy but I’ve got something to tell you, and I don’t know if I believe it myself! It all started late one Stormwindery night I was working late in my workshop (and by workshop I mean a toolbox that I dragged with me everywhere). I was working on some gadget or another, I’d just been granted a gnomish engineering membership and I wanted to try out my new skills. I’d made one of those shrink rays, that was really cool. I shrank myself down to the size of a mouse! That was neat! Now I need to do it while I’m drinking noggenfogger just for fun! *giggle* Well, back to the story, I was rummaging around in my toolbox when all of a sudden WHAM! Out like a light, then nothing. Well, not completely nothing, there was this dream I was in a talent show singing ABBA… But I digress. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, the darkness. I don’t know how long I was out for but it must have been a long while because when I woke up I got a shock! Someone had stolen my pants! I was lying in a bed somewhere in Stormwind, I think it was the Inn, I was still kinda groggy when I got up and I was really weak. Like someone stolen about 50 stamina from me or something. Well, I stumbled downstairs and into the street, before long I was standing outside the Stormwind bank in a pair of tattered blue overalls and no pants! I think my hair turned from green to pink! Oh the shame, and I didn't even have time to get a leg wax! My pasty white legs stood out for all the world to see, I quickly ran into the bank and leapt up onto the counter to see what i had in the bank... The best I could find was linen cloth, so I grabbed a sheet and made straight for the Auction House. I still couldn't believe it! Why steal my PANTS! What I was wearing was hardly decent and the right sods stole my sword too, I tell you, hardly nice! When I find whoever did this I’m going to strap a thorium charge to their butt and light it! What a first day, I spoke to some of FJ’s friends, they were awfully nice and helped me realize that I needed to buy myself something a little more descent, what I had on was just a little too drafty for my tastes, plus there were children present, hardly the sort of thing you want to go running about in. After my quick run to the Auction House I had picked out a few things that I could wear, but it was not exactly the same as what I’d lost and my money was getting a little thin. I was going to have to go out there and get it all back again. *Groan* I also found out later that all my friends had been kidnapped! Well, most of them. Some of them, well. I don’t know where they are at least. What year is it? But there is one ray of light in all of this, in all my drunken haziness I woke up wearing the tattered remains of a suit of overalls, they were tattered and barely covered what was descent but were doing a damn sight better that without. My point is, where did they come from? There was no logo or insignia on the cloth, and it looked like farmer homespun stock. But who’d dress me up as a farmer? I have my first quandary... Sword, check. Gun, check. Dynamite, check. Letter home to mother, check Well, now I'm armed, have a gun, materials for explosives *cackles* and am ready to track down this pant and sword stealing farmer-jo! If you have any leads please send me a letter, talk to me, anything! But leave them to me! *eyes narrow wickedly* Well! *Grin* Must be off now, things to do, monsters to slay and pant stealing farmers to explode! Seeya! Category:Stories Category:Articles by R3v3r53d